Many chemical systems require two or more components to be kept separate before they are mixed and used in order to achieve certain desired properties. Such systems include epoxy adhesives, detergent and bleach combinations, detergent and fabric softener combinations, beverages, and foodstuffs. In such systems, it is usually important for the relative proportions of the components to remain within certain limits to achieve optimal results.
When different amounts of such multi-component systems are needed, it has been generally necessary to first weigh-measure or volume-measure the components separately and then mix them by hand. In addition to being time consuming and messy, such systems are impractical because weighing or measuring devices are typically not available at the place where such multi-component systems are to be applied. Few households, for example, have measuring devices that permit proper proportioning of components in small quantities, and estimating proportions by eye is not only difficult, but risks failure in achieving the proper proportions and the corresponding optimal characteristics of the chemical system.
There have been many attempts to provide plural-chambered dispensing devices that co-dispense two or more flowable products. However, in trying to maintain a constant pouring or dispensing ratio between the poured products, most of these devices require complex and expensive features which make the devices difficult and impractical to manufacture. In addition, the particular structure of these devices usually do not provide the degree of metering accuracy necessary for certain co-dispensing applications. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,661,870; 3,206,074; and 3,729,553 disclose dual-chambered containers that rely on different sized dispensing outlets, i.e., restricted orifices, to properly control fluid flow of the liquids dispensed therefrom. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,696; 2,973,883; 3,255,926; 3,416,709; and 3,776,775; a pressurized propellant (aerosol) is used to dispense the materials, which of course adds costs and requires outer containers that are strong enough to contain the propellant. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,800, the dual-chambered container disclosed therein meters the liquids within the chambers by controlling the venting of air into the chambers through air venting tubes. Besides being susceptible to clogging, such air venting tubes significantly increase the cost of such a container.
In light of the above, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a plural-chambered dispensing device that simultaneously dispenses two or more flowable products at a constant, predetermined ratio.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing device that uses gravity alone to dispense two or more flowable products at a constant predetermined ratio, thereby eliminating pressure generating means such as aerosol propellants.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plural-chambered dispensing device that has no moving parts or restricted dispensing orifices that can become clogged.
It is another object of the present invention to simultaneously dispense constant proportions of a multi-component pourable system by placing the individual components in a rigid, portable container while keeping the components isolated from one another until they are dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plural-chambered dispensing device with a unique pouring spout that simultaneously pours and admixes the pourable products contained therein when the device is placed in its dispensing position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plural-chambered dispensing device with a unique sealing cap that substantially prevents premature admixing of the pourable product contained within the dispenser.